The Doll Maker
by Son of Death14
Summary: A new metahuman has been discovered, a rapist. A murderer. When Barry runs into this metahuman as Barry Allen he's taken as the man's next target. An irregularity. The next day Leonard Smart was scoping out one of his jobs when he found the male. A bond forms between the two as Cold tried to save Barry's life, and catch the bastard. WARNING. This is a yaoi, and includes RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

_**SoD14- FIRST OFF, THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IT. I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE IN ANYWAY, THERE WILL BE A SKIP LINE OF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE IT. RAPE IS A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THING. And this starts after the first episode of season two, I don't know how long it will last, it's based off of my Doll Maker. There will be events in between the episode, but this is basically a short AU. Other than that please enjoy, I don't know how well I can portray these characters.**_

Chapter One

 _Get away from me._

Barry recalled how he had gotten into this predicament. He had been working on a case for the CCPD and had been running home when he had a dizzy spell. To keep from attracting he stopped in an alleyway to change quickly and chose to walk home rather than risk the rest of the run. He had skipped lunch.

 _Bad idea._

He began to walk home, cutting through the park as a shortcut, when the back of his head had been hit. Hard.

 _It hurts._

When he woke up Barry was looking up at a pair of eyes. They seemed to glow an eerie silver, and he could easily tell that whoever was looking at him was smirking. Barry tried desperately to move, eyes going wide in panic when his body protested, staying completely still. The most he could do was blink.

"Hello there darling~" a male voice called out "Such a pretty doll…"

 _No. Get away from me._

"I usually only play with girls, but how could I pass up something as beautiful as you? Those perfect freckles, beautiful eyes, and your perfect body. You make such a fascinating doll, why your skin turns whiter by the second."

 _Bastard._

This person was a killer. Women had been raped and murdered for about a week, the police not being able to find the man. Of course it was easy to find out the man's identity from his semen, Jeremy Martinez, but no one had seen him since the particle accelerator. The dead bodies were always found strung to a chair with fishing line, skin as white as porcelain, and a slit throat. The bodies were dressed up with frills and bows, killed somewhere else and changed after the blood had been cleaned up.

"Doll...ma..ker…" Barry cried out in a weak voice.

 _That's what Cisco called him…_

The man smirked, leaning forward to rest his hands on the chair that Barry was strapped to. Then the reality of the situation sank in. This man was a rapist, and Barry couldn't use his powers. He was going to die.

"My gorgeous doll, why can you talk? You're supposed to be silent. How interesting."

Barry felt something cold press against the skin of his wrist as he desperately tried to gain control of his body.

 _It's not working! Let me go!_

Barry felt the metal pull up, and the fishing line fell from his wrist. A knife then. The other wrist was given the same treatment, followed by his neck and chest. As soon as Barry was released, his body fell forward into the man's arms.

Barry tried to take that chance to scream, to cry for help, to fight against the man, but all he managed were a few broken whimpers.

"Hush doll. We're just going to play now. I can't wait to see you in my bed."

The man's breath brushed across Barry's ear, pulling another whimper from his lips. Barry was lifted into strong arms, in a bridal hold as if he was something Precious. It was disgusting.

The man went through a doorway, and Barry had the sense to glance around, taking in every detail he could. What he saw disturbed him. The items in the room had to have belonged to a girl at some point. Every color was pastel, and porcelain dolls lined the walls. The queen sized bed was covered in pink sheets, frilly and full of bows. Like the man's _dolls_. Then there was-

 _A window. A street sign visible. Cedar street._

The information would only be valuable if Barry managed to survive.

 _If I get to live._

 ** _Rape Below This Line_**

* * *

He could feel the panic attack coming. His breath was coming in short, desperate pants. He was going to hyperventilate. It would be better than going through this, but the world wouldn't give him that luxury. The knife was pressed against his skin, cutting through his shirt. Barry was begging inside his head, screaming and crying for help, but the whimpers were all he could manage.

Barry's shirt was now off, followed by his pants and underwear. His panic grew by the second, and then Barry heard it. The sound of a cap opening, and _oh god._ The man covered his fingers in a generous amount of lube, but paid no mind to going slow. Three fingers were pushed inside him, pulling a weak scream out of Barry, and his body arched up. He _moved._

Barry tried desperately to move his hands, managing weak twitches. That wasn't _good enough._ The man pulled his fingers out and from that point all Barry remembered was pain, and disgust when the pain melted into pleasure. It was _horrible_ , and Barry's hands balled into fists as he let out a cry.

 _Wait. Fists._

 ** _RAPE OVER_**

* * *

Barry swung his hand forward in a panic, only hitting the man's jaw by pure luck. Barry was able to pull away with a whimper, grabbing his ruined clothes as he made a run for it, at a normal speed. As soon as he was out of the building, Barry could feel his powers, the lightning crackling beneath his skin. Barry used it, but he had no control.

When his powers have out he was in an unknown alley, trying to cover his naked body with the scraps of clothing. His body turned whiter by the second, his body growing cold, with only a faint heartbeat.

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SoD14- Trying to be quick about updates since I've been so horrible about all my other stories. No more rape, I promise. But there will be an injured Barry and pissed off Doll Maker.**

Chapter Two

Leonard Snart smirked as he stared at his next target, his next heist. It was a jewelry store that catered to the wealthy, the security more intense than that of Central City's bank. The perfect heist.

Now that he had Hartley it was much easier to have the man hack into the security cameras, but you could only see certain angles. Snart liked to map out _every_ angle, see _every_ piece, and count _every_ second. The thrill wasn't there from sitting behind a computer screen.

Something wasn't right. He had been staking the place out for days, for _weeks_ , and something felt beyond off. then he saw it. There was a foot poking out from the side of an angle. Leonard wasn't close enough to see who it was, but with the way the foot he could see was beat up, and beyond white, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He only had that feeling when it came to Lisa and-

 _Barry._

Leonard revved his motorcycle, pulling up to the side of the building, attracting as little attention as possible. glanced over slowly, seeing something that chilling him to the bone.

Barry was by no means tucked away, but no one seemed to pay attention to him. Several people walking by at any given moment, and yet no one was concerned for the boy's well-being. It was obvious he wasn't a homeless or a drunk, and he was obviously ill.

Barry's skin was as white as snow, literally, and it wasn't obvious he was breathing. Leonard had thought the boy was actually dead, until he pressed two fingers against Barry's neck to feel the pulse. With the speedster's abilities Leonard expected his heartbeat to be fast, but it was beyond slow, even for a normal human.

Leonard glanced down the younger male's body, eyes narrowing at the state of his clothes. They were displaced, and ripped. Horribly. Snart growled under his breath and carefully lifted Barry off the ground. He knew the kid was thin, but how little he actually weighed was too ridiculous. Most people would shift when they were moved in their sleep, but Barry just stayed limp.

Snart cursed under his breath, and pulled a cell phone out of his suit pocket. He wouldn't be able to get the boy back on his bike. He was too weak and unstable. It would do more harm than good, so he selected Mick's number. It was his only way out of this situation, and Mick could keep his mouth shut when it was necessary. As soon as Snart heard the rings stop he spoke.

"Rory, I need you to pick up a friend and me, jewelry store. Two minutes. That's all you get."

Without another word Snart hung up and used his cold gun to freeze the burner phone, and found somewhere untouched to drop it. The male waited impatiently for Mick Rory to show up, sighing in relief when he saw the car pulled up to the alley. He could see Mick trying to figure out what was happening when Snart opened the back door with some difficulty, and slid the unconscious young man into the car. Snart got in after, gently lifting Barry's head to rest it on his legs before buckling.

"Len-" Mick started with a raised eyebrow before being cut off.

"No time. He's chilled to the bone and his pulse is weak."

The car lurched as Mick did a U-turn to go back to where he came from, ignoring the several honks and shouts that followed. When Leonard didn't chastise him for reckless driving, Mick looked into the rearview mirror, almost gawking at what he saw. Leonard, _Captain Cold for god's sake,_ was stroking through the unknown male's hair gently, his hand slowing each time it caught on a knot. The only person Mick ever saw Leonard being that gentle with was Lisa, other than the fact the woman had a strict rule on no one touching her hair.

That only urged the driving male to go faster. The boy was obviously important to his friend, and Mick didn't want to see Leonard's heart broken, or worse, make the man angry. after several awkward minutes they arrived at the current safe house that the three of them, Mick, Lisa, and Leonard, had been using. Before the car had come to a complete stop Leonard was already unbuckling and opening the door.

"I need blankets, fresh clothes, and water." Leonard said in an urgent tone as he lifted the fragile boy from the car.

He headed towards the warehouse that was serving as the safehouse, the inside looking much more homely. They had several pieces of furniture; a black leather couch, two recliners, and loveseat, all circling a glass coffee table. Directly across from the semicircle the furniture formed was a large flat screen television. There was a set of stairs that led to multiple store rooms that had been repurpose as bedrooms, one being Hartley's work room as well. Underneath the balcony that allowed them to walk on the second story was a makeshift kitchen, complete with an oven, fridge, sink, cabinets, and a table big enough for at least ten people.

Leonard could hear Mick speaking with Lisa as he placed Barry on the couch gently. Mick was probably trying to give her his best explanation while they got what Leonard needed, not that he cared. Barry had finally started shifting in his sleep, whimpering and crying out for help. It succeeded in breaking Leonard's heart.

He had been obsessed with the boy since day one. Something, _someone_ , so impossible existed. He enjoyed the thrill of hunting down the speedster and learning how the younger man ticked. Then he had laid eyes on the boy's face properly for the first time, and he was gorgeous. Barry's hair had been mussed up by the suit, puffing out more than it usually would. His eyes had been full of anger, passion, and kindness all at once, and Leonard had become entranced. Snart had stalked Barry and looked him up, studying everything about him. The way he walked, the way he spoke, and the way he interacted with people. At first Leonard had convinced himself that it was just to find something to use against Barry, but then Lisa's jokes had started. She had said things like 'who wouldn't like a cute boy in leather?', or 'Admit it Lenny, his eyes are _gorgeous_ '. They had been fleeting jokes about the Flash, because Leonard had kept good on his promise and hadn't told even Lisa about who Barry was. Now Len could accept that he was smitten with the fastest man alive. That didn't mean he deserved someone as incredible as Barry. He wouldn't taint the younger man with his world.

That's why Captain Cold, who had almost no guilt and almost no one he cared for couldn't handle listening to the way Barry cried out. It was obvious what he had been through, and who had done it. If Barry had no powers he'd be-

The horrible train of thought came to an end when Lisa's delicate and firm hand rested on his shoulder, her voice reaching his ears. "Lenny? What happened?"

He could see the blankets that Lisa held in her free hand and took them gratefully. He was silent as he covered Barry in the large, silk blankets. He used the short amount of time to regain his bearings, sighing when he was finished.

"With the way he looks and with the condition he was in when I found him, I'd say it was the new meta-human." Leonard said in a calm voice. "That one that's been on a killing spree. He may have decided he needed a change of pace and his powers don't work as well on men as they do on women if he was able to escape."

Leonard hoped that Lisa wouldn't pick up on his lie. It was a completely possible evaluation, seeing as Barry was the man's first male victim.

"Okay," Lisa murmured softly, "What are we getting him clothes for if you're just going to have him covered in blankets, with those tatters still on?"

"It would be difficult to change him while he's like this. We'll dress him properly before we bring him to Star Labs. We have to find Flash and his little friends first though."

He could see the frown forming on Lisa's lips as she thought over what her brother had said. "Why?"

Leonard could hear the unspoken words. _Why there? Why them Lenny? You care about him, so why would they help?_

Leonard let out a long sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. "He's friends with them, owns Star Labs, and works for the police. Plus The Flash and his do-gooder heart along with his team wouldn't let someone just die. Especially an upstanding citizen like this brat."

He could see more questions forming on Lisa's lips, but she didn't voice them. Instead she went to get the water her brother had asked for, shaking her head the entire way.

* * *

The Doll Maker growled in frustration. A _doll_ had managed to escape him! _Dolls_ couldn't run away! It was impossible! And yet that obnoxious young man had managed to punch him and run!

The rather large, half-Hispanic man took a shuddering breath as he lifted one of the small porcelain dolls that was in the room. He stroked her hair gently as he attempted to calm down. It would be no good to go off the deep end. Right now he had to worry about getting out of there.

"Don't worry my sweet, we'll find out what that man is, and how he escaped. Then we'll make him ours forever."

 **Still short, the ending didn't go how I meant for it to go, but overall I'm happy with this.**


	3. Author Note

Just here to say that this story hasn't been abandoned. I've been ill physically and mentally for a very long time and now that I'm on all the medications I need to be on, I actually feel up to writing. I will be revising ALL of my fanfictions, because my knowledge of mental health, and my writing style has changed, yet again. I absolutely refuse to let myself fall behind on my writing again, so every story will be updated at least once a month from this point on, hopefully more. I hope you guys stick around to see.


End file.
